


被炉谈

by mizutama



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutama/pseuds/mizutama
Summary: 【注1】金士顿猫箱事件，6只小猫全数存活。【注2】引用了网络谣言，即东京变异人已经开始全身冒绿光。【注3】核歧视是一种日本人特有的风俗习惯。【注4】此处俳句引用了死相组翻译的松尾芭蕉俳句版本。





	1. 被炉谈·其之一

拜访坂田银时是在正月的第一天。明明清风拂面万里无云，土方却感到莫名的忧愁。（注1）

 

 

“呀，所谓人生，就是你在网上逛东方站的时候都会有人把河城荷取骑黄瓜的同人图塞到你眼前的存在啊。”

“……那是啥。”土方面不改色地看了眼孤零零的倾倒在被炉桌面上的坂田银时的头颅。

“——就是对某些平日里穿着制服对别人的人生横加干预的裁判员先生在正月的时候心血来潮临门一脚的行为都无法制止的脆弱无力的量子轨迹罢了。”坂田银时直起身腾了腾位子，对着坐下的土方问道：“御杂煮，要喝么?”

“不，我自己来就行。”

“其实我没打算给你盛的。”

“那你还说它干嘛！”

“怎么说呢，这种不就是那啥，每个男孩子长大成人时都会得到的由师长亲身传授的说话技巧。”

“你想说礼节？”

“差不多啦……比如说，当你告诉一个女孩子你爱她时，别往上看，别摸自己脖子，也别碰耳朵。”（注2）

“别往上看？”

“是的。撒谎的时候千万别往上看，别摸自己脖子，也别碰耳朵——”

“这分明只是成为人渣诚的技巧吧！哪里跟礼节差不多了？话说你的白眼也可以翻下来了吧，只有这方面不甘于人后是怎样！！！”

“嘛，不过反过来说的话也可以成为重要的刑侦技巧呢。一般不都是这么做的么，发生凶杀案后先一股脑地把和被害人有联系的人群逐个排查一遍，如果发现有人举止可疑的话就顺着线索重点审查，这可是被叫做「名侦探的刑侦法」简称「名刑」的刑侦技巧哦。”

“为什么说得好像名侦探受刑一样……话说回来，你这家伙到了新年就格外消沉呢。”

“消沉啊，”银时漫不经心地抓了抓胯下，“唔，应该都是这只被炉的缘故吧。”

“哈？”

“因为密闭的门窗里经过一夜的呼吸这样那样，导致空气品质严重下降和含氧量降低，再加上被炉温度适中这样那样，于是皮肤和肌肉微细血管处于弛缓舒张的状态，血流缓慢，体表血液供应量增加，流入大脑的血液相应减少，中枢神经系统的兴奋性刺激信息减弱，还有无节制的撸管，于是整个人都像吸了大麻一样萎靡不振，真是让人沮丧的正月啊！”（注3）

“总觉得你把很重要的东西一笔带过了啊！！！”

“——不过这些，都是人类的借口。事实上，对于即将等来东大放榜的考生，即使给他一个100℃的被炉，也会坐立不安的。”（注4）

“这根本就是铁板烫鸭子了啊！是个人都会不安的吧！！！”

“嘛，既然确定有人在说谎的话，就可以开始顺藤摸瓜了。”银时从桌边取了个橘子抛向土方。

“为什么就这么若无其事地把话题转回来了。”土方嘟哝着剥开橘子吃了起来，“是今回马上就要结束的关系么？”

“没办法，总不能接下来的事都要让我这样的良好市民去越俎代庖吧？——「现场要交给多串君」，这也是江户的名侦探们专属的刑侦技巧哦。”剥下的三瓣橘子皮被银时依序摊开摆在了桌上。“不过，真要说的话，人的谎言大致可以分为三种。”

“一是为了保护自己，二是为了欺骗别人。三是为了包庇别人——是这样吧？”（注5）

“不不，是谎言、该死的谎言，还有统计数据。”（注6）

——被炉谈·其之一 完——


	2. 被炉谈·其之二

当自己不出门拜访时，不论坂田银时还是他的万事屋，甚至外面的整个世界、以致除自身之外的宇宙，都是无法确定存在的。这就是身为真选组副长的土方十四郎心中熟知已久的薛定谔猫定理。但是一旦展开了拜访，敲门后能够得出的结论却一再指向金士顿猫箱，即像匣中全部存活的小猫一般，今日的坂田银时也依旧处于在家状态。（注1）

 

 

“站住！”这回的状况似乎不太一样，土方停下了推门的行径饶有兴致地等候着屋主发落。

“我问你，搜查已发生的罪案及逮捕犯人等的活动应该称为司法警察活动还是公安警察活动？”  
“司法警察活动。”  
“行了，进来吧。”  
坂田银时依然在被炉前老僧入定，土方给自己找个了位子后也坐了下来，“我居然不知道，在新年来万事屋还需要通关密语。”  
“没办法，在正月还会来拜访我这样的歇业事务所的，不是某个落魄条子就是收房租的。”银时取了一个橘子递给土方，“像我这样一年赚不了一点钱的穷酸武士，最后的饱腹食粮怎可落入收租者之口。喏，尝尝吧，和上次不一样的哟。”

“谢了……等等这橘子怎么还在冒绿光？！！！”

“嘛，因为是东北特产来的。”

“东北特产？！所以说那个传言是真的吗？！！！”（注2）

“真遗憾啊，堂堂的国家公务员居然也对东北同胞搞核歧视——”（注3）

“不是那种问题了吧，这橘子已经能杀人了啊！！！”

“用普通橘子来杀人？唔，如果是找来武藏丸选手然后给他每日的主食定为绿咖喱龙虾再灌他大量的浓缩橙汁的话倒确实有可能成功，虽然可能性微乎其微……”

“才不是普通橘子！等等，似乎被炉……也不太对……”土方花0.5秒得出了结论，“——充满了补丁！！！”

“这个也是东北亲戚带来的啊，我生父的遗物哦。”

“啊，真对不起……”

“——骗你的。”

“你是找揍么！！！”

“就是那种吧，「凉快又清爽 我倍感心旷神怡 像俺那疙瘩」——”（注4）

“……完全意味不明！！！”土方捡起被自己掷出后在屋内滚了一圈又回到自己脚边的橘子捏了捏。“不过，这么明显的东西，用来做死亡信息的话会很合适吧？”

“……「Dying Message」？”

“没错。”

“恕我直言，”银时忍着笑说道，“你对这玩意的理解似乎略有偏差。”

“什么意思？”

“嘛，确切点来讲，虽说那是死亡信息，可事实上和案子的真凶是谁完全没有直接联系。比如说，你是犯人的话，杀了人之后会再次返回杀人现场么？”

“不会。即使警方没有发现也可能会被目击证人看见。”

“所以一般像多串这样有预谋的犯人都会试图做到滴水不漏吧。不仅会把证据消灭，同时也会确保自己的手法能让目标短时高效地彻底死亡。而那些突发性的犯罪，不是被排查的亲友就是八竿子打不到一块去的家伙干的，后者的话即使被害人自己也摸不着头脑，留下死亡信息就更是勉强了。”

“等等，为什么把我说成有预谋的犯人……”

“再者，对于处在濒死状态的人来说，就算有时间去想密码暗号恐怕身体也无力实施。”

银时停顿了一下，见土方为无法反驳露出了懊恼的神情后又悠然自得地说了下去。

“既然我们对于死者留下死亡信息的不合理性达成了共识，那么就会自然想到是别人捏造了死亡信息，目的是嫁祸。那么，如果你是犯人的话，会写谁的名字呢？”

“当然是越像犯人的人越好吧，对死者有犯罪动机的，还有那些没有不在场证明的……”

“道理上确实如此，但是不觉得还少了点东西么？”

“你是说……”土方似乎想到了什么，眼神顿时亮了起来。

对于土方的醍醐灌顶，银时只是置之一笑：“没错，这就是突破口。”

 

傍晚的万事屋又回复了平静。

银时独自坐在被炉边看着杂志，此刻仿佛万籁俱寂天人合一，然而口袋里的携带电话传来的简讯声又一瞬间打破了这少有的平衡。看来不出意外的话此时此刻真选组副长又奔波在抓捕犯人的第一线了。

“真是的，总一郎那家伙还真是贪得无厌。”银时摁掉简讯后抖抖索索起来翻外套，有一瞬间他对自己每回通过贿赂冲田换情报偷偷摸摸赶到现场侦查然后先一步跑回来用被炉暖脚的自虐恋爱生涯是否真的能够修成正果感到了恍惚，不过很快窗外的景象吸引了他的注意。

“啊，下雪了呢。”

 

——被炉谈·其之二 完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】金士顿猫箱事件，6只小猫全数存活。  
> 【注2】引用了网络谣言，即东京变异人已经开始全身冒绿光。  
> 【注3】核歧视是一种日本人特有的风俗习惯。  
> 【注4】此处俳句引用了死相组翻译的松尾芭蕉俳句版本。


	3. 被炉谈·其之三

斯丹达尔曾经说过，在恋爱萌芽时，只要有一点点希望就已足够。而对于曾无数次将足迹遍布江户并且从未认输过的真选组副长土方十四郎而言，正月的双足会一如既往地迈出拜访那家歇业事务所的第一步也只是某个时刻内额叶的短时间作用失常的结果而已。

 

 

“Bonjour.”

“Bonjour.”（注1）

今日的万事屋也和往日没有什么不同，土方环顾四周后一如往常般镇定自若地在染满了绯红蔷薇的被炉边坐下。“……才怪！只有被炉这么奢华是闹哪样！！！为什么会有这么恶心的被炉？！！！！！！”

“唔，真要说的话，”银时思考了半分钟后得出了结论，“都是你的错觉而已。我家的被炉，一直都是这样子的。”

“少扯了，而且仔细回想的话为什么连刚才打招呼用的都是法语……”

“这就是所谓的视觉差啦。比如说，假设现在我们每人面前都摆着一碟居酒屋免费赠送的丸子。那么，从我的角度来看，你的那碟丸子离我比较远，所以看起来很小；而我的这碟丸子因为就摆在眼前，所以看起来比较大也是理所当然的事情。”（注2）

“诶，原来如此……小看我么你这混球！！！”土方正打算发作，却在察觉到了自己提着的物品后停了下来，“啊，对了。这是见面礼。”

“这是啥，红酒？”

“30年份的「REMUNEE-NOIR」，总在正月空手登门拜访可不是绅士所为。当然品酒就免了，反正你这家伙压根不懂红酒的味道。”

“嘛，话是这么说……”

“不仅不懂红酒的味道，还把圣诞夜的名流晚宴搞得一团糟。”

“好吧，我会负责的……”

“我想听的就是这句话。”土方接来银时斟的酒后继续说道，“这次的事就当没发生过吧。这样的话组里也能向上面交差了。”

“别说得好像混黑社会一样啊。”银时尝了一下葡萄酒后发出了赞叹。“啊，原来如此……味道确实与众不同。”

“看来你也不是那么无可救药，这酒就像深埋地下的蝉蛹发出的声音，只要喝上一口，简直宛如褪蛹化蝉一般，有种突如其来的惊异……你把它放在被炉里热干什么！已经完全变质了啊！！！！！”（注3）

“嘛嘛，明白了。今回就用我们坂田家祖传已久的炼金术来做补偿——”

“你根本是故意的吧！？而且我为什么从来没听说过你会炼金术……”

“18世纪的罗马有座以许愿出名，名为特雷维喷泉的喷水池。传说只要旅客背对喷泉将钱币投入池中，便可再度回到罗马。”（注4）

“别扯开话题啊你这混蛋！！！”

“不，”银时揭开了置于被炉桌上的木箱的盖板，“今天我要完成的也是不输给特雷维喷泉的奇迹。”

一个乌发碧眼做工精致的少女瓷人形被银时放在了桌上。

“虽然我知道自己是长得很帅啦，但是我可没有恋童人偶PLAY这么变态的嗜好！”话虽如此，土方不断在少女身着蔷薇色礼服的曼妙身躯上游移着的眼神还是背叛了主人。

“那还真是残念，要是像你那样都能称得上美男子的话。我啊，可是会变得非常困扰呢。”

“困扰？”

“恩，”银时操起木工锤淡然回道，“不去加入「岚」都不像话了啊。”（注5）

“YOU！有本事去加啊！！！等等，你把她砸碎做什么？”

“诶，已经称作「她」了么，啧啧，真是「恋情未露人已知，本欲独自暗相思」——”银时说着将全部碎片收在了盒盖上，然后捡起一块碎瓷片递给了土方，“呐，多串君。这块苦恋的碎片就归你了。”（注6）

“……”土方兀自看着银时将碎片倒入木盒中，然后盒盖复又打开。

“啊！”完好无缺的陶瓷少女被再度从盒中取出。也许不能被称作是完好无缺的，因为少女的手臂上还露着一块缺口。

“难道是……这里？”土方将信将疑地将碎片合了上去，桌上的少女人形终于重获完整。

“怎么样，是不是像本能寺事变一样令人感动？”

“哪里令人感动了啊！不过……”土方盯着人形思考了片刻之后笑着说道：“确实是很高明的魔术。”

“是么？”

“其实这是个换日偷天的魔术手法，被换掉的不是人形，是碎片。你的盒子内应该是有做一层隔板，将事先准备好的另一个人形敲下一块碎片后把人形事先藏进盒子内，接着再将同样的人形在我面前打碎，这时你将之前预备的碎片跟后来的碎片调换后交给我，所以碎片会符合也是理所当然。不是「恋情未露」，而是「深情隐现」——「深情隐现眉宇间，他人已知我相思」。”（注7）

“这样啊。”被拆穿诡计的银时却悠闲自得地举起酒杯，与土方对酌起来。

 

——被炉谈·其之三 完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】开篇模仿自mame-shiba系列广告  
> 【注2】理论出自《ギャグマンガ日和》S02E05  
> 【注3】以上红酒的段落出自《富豪刑事》  
> 【注4】即许愿池，意大利名胜之一  
> 【注5】日本男子人气组合，此名句出自《デカ 黒川鈴木》  
> 【注6】包括后面的深情隐现和歌，是造成壬生忠见不幸事件的和歌  
> 【注7】魔术圈套来自《トリック》S03E05


	4. 被炉谈·其之四

土方曾经在中古店见过一只奇怪的枯手。那只手的长度比起人类长得过分，三根手指都已经握了起来，只剩下食指和拇指依然竖立着。店主将它称为带来好运的许愿猿手，并说握起的三根手指是因为有三个愿望已经用完，还表示对这仍剩下两次愿望的猿手愿意特价出售，一再地向土方鼓吹、推销。然而当土方第二天发了薪水后再去中古店时，枯手却早已没了踪影。之后的很长一段时间里土方都没有见过那只猿手，而当他在拜访万事屋时看到银时躲在房内擦拭着那只枯手时，仍然竖着的手指已经只剩下了拇指。虽然无从得知坂田银时究竟许下了怎样的愿望，土方对枯手却不再感到留恋。事实上在枯手出售后的第二天店主就吞吞吐吐地告诉他，尽管那只手能带来好运，然而在愿望实现的同时，往往也会有同等的灾难降临。（注1）

 

 

“啊哈哈哈哈，你实在是太见外啦。”此刻在昔日的仇人面前笑逐颜开的，不是别人，正是身为真选组副长的土方十四郎。

“啊哈哈哈哈，哪里哪里，见外的是你才对啊。”而此刻对往日的宿敌报以真诚的微笑的，也不是别人，而是素有白夜叉之称的万事屋老板。

“啊哈哈哈哈，银时你这样我会很困扰的……话说回来，”土方高兴地看着附有真皮靠背坐垫的米兰定制高级被炉问道，“我能坐一下这个被炉吗？”

“当然完·全没问题！快请坐吧。”银时也望着崭新的被炉显出了快活的神情。“呀，虽然以前就知道「真选组副长是个好人」什么的，不过会给我们万事屋添置这么昂贵的被炉，真是教我意想不到啊。我说，这玩意很贵吧?”

“看看这米兰定制的真皮坐垫就知道了吧……等等，我为什么要买被炉给你啊？”

银时顿时收起了笑脸。“怎么，这个被炉——不是你买给万事屋的吗？”

“你在说什么啊。”土方瞬间正色道；“我怎么可能给你这样的家伙买这么贵重的礼物呢？明明是你又换了新被炉才对。”

“我有没有换新被炉自己怎么会不知道，别说得好像我是被周围一群朋友监视的潜在精神病患者啊。话说回来你是谁来着，内田朝阳？”（注2）

“这不已经健忘症病发了吗？！少瞧不起人啊你这混球！！！”

“嘛，淳平先生，之前没第一时间叫出你的名字是我不对。不过这被炉不是某位公务员买来的正月礼物这一事实已经显而易见了，如果我的精神正常的话那它跟我也毫不相关，于是这到底是怎么回事？”（注3）

“这不还是叫错了吗？！！！不过这是送错了的快递吗？我来的时候外面还堆着快递箱子。”土方转身望向门边，“话说起来，我刚才进来的时候门就没关呢。”

“那你不是闯空门了嘛……我在今天早上发现门锁坏了，正打算叫人来修呢。不过因为屋子门户大开就不招呼屋主直接把商品送进来的快递也太不谨慎了吧？真是的，一个两个都在想什么啊……”话虽如此，银时的眼神依然在被炉上不断流连。

土方将身体转回来的同时将手探向后背，“好像有哪里不太对劲。”

“怎么了？”

被扯出的是一个黑色的拉环。

“这玩意是啥？”土方看着拉环不假思索地说道，“长得很像手榴弹的安全栓。”

“我看看，”银时接过拉环观察了几分钟后得出了结论，“真的呢。这跟我在武器展的时候看到的长得简直一模一样嘛。”

“别说这种可怕的话啊。用这么高级的被炉来装那种玩意也太奢侈了吧。”土方说着抽出一根香烟正要点燃，下一刻银时却沉着脸拿下了打火机。

“喂，自来卷！你在做什么？怎么了？”

“……”沉默不语的银时探身钻到被炉里停留了片刻，之后面色铁青地爬了出来。

“到底怎么了？”土方说着试图站起身，银时却像疯了似的使劲将他摁在座位上。

“你做什么？”

“别乱动！”

“快放开我。”

“不要动！！！”

“怎么了？到底怎么回事？！！！”

“你的靠背后面……有手榴弹。”因为近距离的关系，银时脸上的冷汗一览无余。

“你说什么？别开这种玩笑。”土方顿时面色惨白。

“不是玩笑。你的靠背后面有手榴弹，而且线还连接到被炉内部……然后，我想，”银时失魂落魄地看着被炉，“只要你一站起来，就会启动炸弹引起爆炸。”

“你是说，这个被炉……确实有定时炸弹？”

“没错。”

“而且爆炸物就安在我的靠垫后面？”

“没错。”

“……”土方哆嗦着拨通了携带电话咆哮起来，“我是真选组的副长土方十四郎，请马上帮我通知防爆小组，现在事态非常紧急！！！”

就在通话期间，银时已经从屋内瞬移到了门外，小心翼翼地探身问道：“你不要紧吧？”

“你这家伙，原来你是这种人！！！”

“我只是采取正确的应变措施而已。”

“你给我记住……”

“这也是没办法的事嘛……等等，我家的电话响了。”

“快给我切到内线免提！说不定会有什么线索！！！”

似乎确实被土方言中，在短暂的寂静后屋内的电话扩音响起了熟悉的声音。

『唷，老板。』

“怎么是冲田你这家伙！炸弹是你安的吗？！！！”

『啊，原来土方先生也在啊。其实是我们刚才逮捕了一个变态杀人魔，现在正在进行审问。今天应该有一个崭新的被炉被送到了万事屋，那个被炉被他装上了定时炸弹，貌似是那家伙想要无差别杀人来着。嘛虽然土方先生的话就那么和老板一起殉情也很不错啦，不过为了不影响我的政绩，你们还是等我升官后再坐上那被炉好了。』

“你们家的副长已经坐到被炉上面了啊！！！ 咦，等等，有电话切入——”察觉到的银时赶紧按了切换键。

『——已经被炸成碎片了吗？』

“这个声音……这是……”

“是高杉！！！还没有粉身碎骨真是对不起啊！！！！！！！”

『那是黑市改造过的MK-3手榴弹，爆炸范围至少涵盖十五公尺。不过没拉掉保险栓的话就不会爆炸，不想死的话就绝对不要拉掉拉环。』（注4）

“拉环已经被拉掉了！！！现在才说已经太迟了啊！！！！！！！”

『……用体重保持杠杆平衡的话就不会爆炸，一站起来的话绝对会爆炸。』

“你只是想来看我们笑话的吧！！！果然根本不能指望你！！！！！！！”银时恼怒地用停止键结束了通话。

“……身为前攘夷志士还联系现恐怖分子，我想对你的考核很有必要重新启动。”

“不不你误会了，其实我刚才联系的是高杉真宙来着……我是说真的，不要拿那种看社会渣滓的眼神看我啦……”（注5）

正在两人的僵持中电话又再度响了起来，这回扩音器里传出的是山崎紧张的声音。

『报告副长，紧急防爆小组已经准备好，往歌舞伎町出发了！』

“拜托了，请快一点！！！”

“那个，”银时似乎想到了什么，捡起地上的拉环说道，“我有个主意。”

“……什么注意？”

“如果把保险栓再插回去，不就解·除危机了？”

“……”

“别用这么鄙夷的眼神看着我啊，我啊以前好歹也是接触过军火器械的，原理应该都差不多吧……”银时说着便攥着安全栓再度钻入了被炉。“别急，我现在就把保险栓插回去……啧，这些电线真是碍事……”

电话扩音器里又适时传出了高杉的声音。

『对了，银时。绝对不可以碰触到电线。如果电线相互碰触的话，电压变化引起的感应将会通过炸药引信瞬间引起爆炸。』

“喂，自来卷！听见没？绝对不要碰触电线！”

“……”

“……你已经……碰到了么？”

“……没错。”

“……”

“现在我也动不了了。”

『哟，银时。我一直在KTV外面待命。』

“啊，本来约好要去喝酒的。这下连唱歌也没办法了真是残念……”

“别跟我装蒜，刚才打电话的是桂小太郎吧！在你想着跟前攘夷挚友去唱歌的时候我的背后可是有一堆炸弹啊！！！！！！！”

『还活着吗，土方先生？』

“……冲田你们这群家伙到底是有多喜欢添乱！！！！！！”

『明明是好心帮你，身为真选组副长说的话还真是伤队士的心啊。对了，嫌犯说如果你现在代表组里向他道歉的话，他就把停止爆炸的方法即刻告诉你们。』

“……让他听电话。”

“喂，你不是真的要向他道歉吧？！！！”银时局促地问道。

“我啊，真的刚才就很想说了，”土方咬牙切齿地吼道，“——你这变态，去死吧！！！谁要跟你道歉啊你这变态杀人魔！！！！！！！”

『啊，这下就没办法了呢。那么土方先生请加油吧，我们大家都会在心底默默怀念你的。』

“喂别这样啊，他只是在开玩笑，开玩笑啊！”然而银时的圆场已经太迟了，回答他的是已经挂断的电话。

“算了。我现在就要起来。”

“诶？！”

“身体……快要到极限了。”土方的外套不知不觉已经被汗水浸透。

“不，马上！防爆小队一定就快到了！你千万要镇定啊！！！”

『我们是特殊防爆小队，现在正被堵在第二大道，目前无法动弹——』

“够了！让人绝望的消息要来多少个才够啊！你们副长都快要自爆了啊！！！”

『那个，我是山崎。』

“怎么了，吉米？那家伙现在的状态不太方便接听电话……”

『不，只要老板听着就可以了。老板现在是在被炉内部，对吧？』

“是啊，正在跟不得了的东西对着眼呢。如果爆炸的话估计我的脸都会被炸得七零八落的吧。”

『那个，我以前在书上看过那种改造型炸弹的记录，如果我没记错的话，在炸弹的底部有个插头。』

“我看看……啊，确实呢。”

『那个插头连着的电线的另一端是室内的插座，由于炸弹本体耗能太大，电池无法支持，都是靠那根电线来给炸弹装置供电……』

“……”土方面对精神上巨大的冲击似乎已经失去了语言的能力。

“……行了吉米，我想你不用说下去了……”

当天，自从坂田银时提着电缆灰头土脸地从被炉内出来那一刻起，万事屋便陷入了漫长的沉默之中。

 

——被炉谈·其之四 完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】许愿之手出自《The Simpsons》。  
> 【注2】梗出自马克·吐温《我怎样编辑农业报》，内田朝阳为某日本男星。  
> 【注3】沟端淳平，某日本男星。  
> 【注4】关于定时炸弹的部分参考了《踊る大捜査线》E02。  
> 【注5】高杉真宙，某日本男星。


	5. 被炉谈·其之五

银时在少年时代曾经痴迷过一间名叫正数堂的手工糖果店特制的金平糖。为了彰显自己店商品的与众不同，姓石黑的店长在制作金平糖时会放入写好字的小纸条，包括银时在内的正数堂很大一群受众都十分喜欢通过吃金平糖收集字条，虽然在连吃了三个月的金平糖后银时绝望地发现字条统共只有三款。第一款写着「所谓的至福之店，即是说哪怕店面寒酸，却能满足客人需要的店」，第二款写着「有些店虽然装饰得蓬荜生辉，但若无法满足客人需要的话，那也与空无一物的仓库毫无区别」，第三款则写着「人类都在追求着至福，但至福却不会追求人类，因为很少有什么幸福是会自己送上门的」，这不禁让银时感到自己深受愚弄。不仅如此，由于连续多日的糖分摄入过度，银时还得上了糖尿病。这对十几岁的少年是个莫大的打击，不久后这家手工糖果店也慢慢淡出了江户，最终消失在银时的回忆之中。（注1）

 

 

被炉谈·其之五 上部

 

“这雪下得真大啊。”

“恩。”

“……”

“……”

“我说，怎么又冷场了。”银时望着风雪交加的窗外抱怨道。

“——我在思考丸山的死因。”土方抽出一根烟慢吞吞地点燃，“反正在这里也没有别的事可以做。”

“确实。真要说起来的话我们还应该感谢他留了这个仍在使用期限中的被炉，否则光凭人类的血肉之躯只怕我和你早就冻死在这冰天雪窖中了。”

说是冰天雪窖并不贴切。事实上，此刻万事屋老板坂田银时和真选组副长土方十四郎正置身于废弃多年的丸山公馆之中。

虽然仍是正月，然而不仅土方的带薪休假早已结束，就连银时的万事屋也不得不重新开始挂牌营业。「商铺的正月只有四日假」，从某种程度上说这话真是一点不假。

“只可惜这里没人缴电费，倘若以欠费一千円会掐电的前提来计算，这被炉顶多只能再撑8个小时了。”

“嘛，谁知道江户市内也会遇上这样破天荒的雪灾啊，还连通讯信号都中断了，想跟约好的雇主说一声都不行。”银时四处张望着漫不经心地接上话题，“话说回来，丸山大河不是数年前就被送去疗养院了么？”（注2）

“——不是丸山大河，而是丸山静江。”

“女、女的？！”

“没错。那个被称为「浪人小说的鼻祖」，一直深居简出从不公开露面的「丸山大河」真实身份确实是个不折不扣的女子。”

“那么他因为初恋情人投河自尽而换上精神分裂症最终发疯的事也是假的？”

“不，这在当时的江户确有其事，只不过在细节上讹误较多。她的初恋情人不是娼女而是一位琉球浪人，娼女的谣言估计是因为丸山静江本人是名媛与花街赌师的后代，自己也精通赌技而得来。她的情人也并非投河自尽，”土方有些出神地望向窗外，“而是在隅川附近的有顶天树海失足落水。”

“你是说在那被称为「小青木原」的有顶天树海？”银时似乎想起了不愉快的回忆，“我以前也在那里被困过，最后还是用刀把树砍断了才找出一线生机，连刀口都豁了。那地方可真是恐怖至极。”

“这件事对丸山的打击非常大，精神分裂的症状也在那时开始出现，之后虽然丸山用笔名写书取得了不俗的成绩，然而精神状况却每况愈下，最终彻底精神错乱而被送入了疗养院。在除夜之日，也许是回光返照神智恢复的关系，不想死在疗养院的丸山静江趁着夜色逃了出来，然后在这里咽下了最后一口气。”（注3）

“……真是让人唏嘘不已的经历。”

“很可惜，事情到这里发生了转折——昨天的尸检报告显示她身体非常健康，也没有任何器官衰竭的现象。而且，”土方将叠着的两幅油画放上被炉桌，“我们在整理她的遗物时，发现了非常怪异的东西。”

“……怎么看都只是普通的肖像画啊。”银时端详了片刻画中有着黑色童花头的少女后评价道，“不过，仔细看看的话这块画布完全是方的嘛。通常油画不都是长方形的吗？”

“没错，这幅画的横竖比例是1:1，确实是正方形。不枉我对你那野兽般的直觉的信任。丸山静江一生嗜赌如命，然而病发之后却逐渐力不从心，不久家中便一贫如洗，只剩下这些自己情人留给她的画誓死不愿变卖——不得不说那个浪人在油画上倒真是名符其实的好手。不过——”土方抽出了叠在下方的作品，“真正的问题，在于另一幅画。”

“……这画……到底是怎么回事？！居然有四只眼睛！！！好恶心……”画像上少女原先的双眼上又多出来了一对眼睛，古怪的氛围让银时顿时不寒而栗。

“看背后标签的话，这都是丸山的情人给她画的画像，而两幅画的标题都是「目」。”（注4）

“目？”

“那个家伙究竟为何会对自己心爱的女人画这种令人费解的画……这种事自从我发现这幅画后一直非常好奇，整天心乱如麻，就是想不通！！！！！！！”

“嘛，话虽这么说，你应该也有自己的想法了吧？”

“……也许可以这么说。那个琉球人留下了很多画，而之所以这幅画显得特别奇怪，是因为其他画都是普通的风景画和静物画。也就是说在一堆常见的画中，独树一帜的只有这一幅罢了。换言之，那位浪人平时就是个只会用普通的表现方法画常见事物的人，那么，与其思考为何只有这幅画特别，倒不如想成这幅画也是画了常见事物才合乎逻辑——结论：丸山是有四只眼睛的天人，画前面那幅画时上面的两只眼睛是闭着的！！！”

“这、这倒真是大发现呢，”银时强忍着笑说道，“不过如果是天人的话尸检时就检查出来了吧。”

“啧，看你这副志得意满的样子，你是已经想到答案了么？”

银时没有回答土方的问题，反而用笔在纸上画了起来。“……捕快大人，假如这里有6张牌，要怎么分给三个人？”

“你这家伙是在小看我吗？当然是每人两张。”

“那蛋糕分给三个人呢？”

“只能切成三份。”

“唔，刚才的问题就是提示。”

“所以说我最讨厌侦探小说的拖戏揭秘篇和格莱美晚会上的贾斯汀比伯！！！”土方不耐烦地说道，“别光给提示，直接告诉我答案。”

“提示就是这些，只要运用刚才的理论就能解开画之谜了……”银时将涂鸦的画纸摆弄完之后对土方得意地宣布：“这就是该作品的真实面貌！！！”

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

被炉谈·其之五 下部

 

“这……这是……”土方面对被炉桌上放置的纸片情不自禁发出了惊呼。

“这原本是个骰子，缺的部分我已经画好补上了，分别是第一、三、五、六面，也就是静江女士在画上有一、三、五、六只眼睛的情况。所谓「目」不仅是指自己的「目」，同时也映射了骰子上的数目。我想原本的画应该就是像这样有从1到6的六幅画构成，可以说是非常符合丸山赌徒风格的画像。”  
“那么你说的分成三份是指？”

“虽然年代已久，但是被炉上仍能看出有三个位置有经常坐人的痕迹，而且屋内的碗筷也是三人份，不过最能支持我论断的应该是这幅画。”

土方顺着银时的眼神看到了墙壁上挂着的一幅油画。“你是说……”

“在静江右边的应该就是那位浪人吧，而如果我没有猜错的话，静江抱着的婴儿应该就是他们爱情的结晶。随着情人的意外去世，丸山静江将油画分成了三份，也许其中一份随着爱人进了坟墓，而另一份则归他们的孩子，并被他成年之后带走了。这样一来，本来是立方体的作品就失去了本来的意义，这里的两幅画也便成了不解之谜——这就是真相。”

“那么丸山的死因呢？”随着屋外的风雪，土方的半张脸已悄然陷入了阴影，“丸山究竟是怎么死的？”

“丸山应该很喜欢猫吧。”

“……她在被送去疗养院之前，确实有一段时间似乎把一只闯入馆内的野猫当成了情人的转世。但是这又如何？你总不会告诉我正是那只猫把她给杀了吧。”

“别小看猫啊。事实上猫是一种凶恶的攻击性很强的动物，甚至有人提出10公斤以上的猫科动物就已经具备杀死人类的能力了。不过猫会惧怕比它高大的生物，所以它应该还没胆子干掉丸山吧。”

“没错，而且这座宅子荒废了这么多年，那只猫也早就不知道上哪去了。”

“不，并非如此，现在这只猫又回来了——或者说它从未离开过这座公馆。这地上的猫毛就是证据。”银时从地上小心翼翼地捻起了一根色泽鲜亮的猫毛，“说起猫，大多数人都没闻过猫的嘴巴吧。猫的嘴巴因为从来不清洗，所以积累下来的味道是非常可怕的，简直就是地狱的味道。如果和猫KISS的话，主人的舌头简直会被融化殆尽。——对于丸山来说，这回积累的是十年份的量呢。”（注5）

“……”土方似乎被骇住了，半晌之后才发出了反驳：“这种事，太荒谬了！！！”

“风靡一时的浪人小说家居然是位名门女子，还因为与猫舌吻时味道太过可怕而短暂性窒息致死，这种事听起来确实很荒谬，不过现实本来就是这样的残酷物语啊。”

“……我们之前调查过那个名为玉城志摩的琉球浪人。”土方话锋一转，没再理会银时的现实残酷论。

“结果如何？”

“没有归属任何大名，也从未参加什么社会团体，只是个普通的琉球刀客罢了。不过他到了江户后因为兴趣开始自学油画，在当时的画坛也算小有成就。”

“那对你们而言不是很好么？”

“但是那样的家伙却在攘夷时期进入了有顶天树海，并且蹊跷地死去了。”  
“……不是丸山静江让他去的么？”银时粗略地浏览着桌中央的古着本，“——照这本日记来看，当时玉城志摩的追求并未被丸山静江正式承认。为了做出最后的考验，丸山将自己对玉城求婚的答复写在纸上，埋入了有顶天树海某棵刻有划痕的杉树的底部，让玉城志摩前去寻找。”

“本来确实是这样。然而他们都不知道，有顶天树海在前一日遭受了人为的局部毁灭性破坏，那棵杉树也未幸免遇难。”土方不慌不忙地熄灭烟蒂，“树都被人用武士刀砍倒了，肇事者的刀法很不错，从切口来看应该是同一人所为。”

“……玉城志摩的死亡时间是？”

“——就在你走出有顶天树海的第二天。”土方再度抽出了一支烟，在银时面前点燃，“由于顶着夜色寻找有刻痕的杉树却久寻不遇，最终不慎跌入隅川在江户的分支溺毙。”

“……”银时似乎失去了语言的能力，面色惨白地望着土方。

“——你说得没错，丸山静江与玉城志摩确实有一个孩子，志摩意外身亡之后他便与母亲丸山相依为命，正是他一直照料着精神状态时好时坏的丸山静江，丸山在疗养院的费用也是他在承担，而在整理丸山的遗物时看到了母亲的日记而向我们提出要严惩杀死父亲的凶手的——也正是他。”

“所以你才……我还以为……”银时的嗓音沙哑得厉害。

“今天我之所以找你来这里，正是受了丸山静江与玉城志摩之子丸山和彦所托。虽然人证物证俱全，不过到底还是疑犯亲自俯首认罪比较好。”土方停下几秒，在窗外北风的呼啸声稍小一些后又继续说了下去，“前攘夷志士坂田银时，现在我要以过失致人死亡的罪名逮捕你。”

 

铺天盖地的雪灾仍在继续，呼啸着的寒风将一切声音都吞噬了，耳边安静得只剩下风声。土方看着对面的银时，感觉对方的眼神里似乎流动着自己之前不曾注意到的复杂神彩，但随之土方又觉得即使疏于解读眼神这样的小事于案件也无关紧要，于是这仅泛起微不可见到当事人自身也无法察觉的涟漪的遐想也很快在头脑中消失不见。

 

“你是现在就要拘提我吗？”

“……姑且等到这场雪停了之后。”

“恩。”

 

——被炉谈·其之五 完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】暗指石黑正数《女仆咖啡厅》。  
> 【注2】时政梗，今年2月日本出现大降雪。  
> 【注3】“除夜”即日本的除夕夜。  
> 【注4】油画诡计出自石黑正数《女仆咖啡厅》。  
> 【注5】猫梗出自孙渣《露总四格》。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】开篇方式模仿了西泽保彦的《解体诸因》。  
> 【注2】该梗出自《南方公园》S13E06。  
> 【注3】本段有参考科普文章，作者不详。  
> 【注4】东大，即东京大学。  
> 【注5】出自东野圭吾的《新参者》。  
> 【注6】出自英国前首相本杰明·迪斯雷利，后被马克吐温引用。


End file.
